battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dan67/Battlefield3 guns
The guns in battlefield3 have their own way of doing their job, while others can make some jobs and some jobs a little tough but instead I'm going to show you some weapons listed below that I used in Battlefield3. PP2000 a Russian submachine gun with a slender body and it has easy access to the trigger, however it has a few drawbacks such as recoil and a small clip of 21rounds, It's more dangerous when a scope or extended magazine is add-on. MKA-MOD a Russian semi-automatic sniper rifle it does moderated damage at any range but it's often seen without a scope in some games like rush or Conquest. M249 Saw A light machine gun that can be unlocked only for the support class, it has 100rounds and it's recoil suggests that it's a terrible weapon at long range unless the player has a bipod and a scope attached to the gun. The gun can tear through a single squad if it's used right. Scar-H The bigger version of the scar-l from MW3, the Scar-H is a balanced assualt Rifle with a high rate of Fire and some accuracy unless it has a Foregrip which would make the gun an even more bigger threat to even expericened gamers information is still unknown i need more research. A-91 a odd shaped assualt Rifle with a short barrel and a curved stock, it's rarely seen in some gamemodes and does Impressive amounts of Damage to the point sometimes not even the player can feel getting shot before being killed. It's a mysterious weapon so information on it is scarce. KH2002 A burst/Single fire only Assualt Rifle this gun almost has the same exact stock from another gun in the game, It can only be unlocked in Co-op or it can be picked up in the middle of a Game. Slow rate of fire and small clip make this gun at times barley used anymore but for some it can be a Good Hit-and-run weapon in some games. 870MCS The 870MCS may be a Pump-action but it's High Damage as long as it has buckshot can surpress some Enemies with it's Horrific One shot kill at close range. It's even more Dangerous with other attachments such as Extended Mag or Tacitle light on it. SV98 a Bolt-aciton sniper Rifle that can Kill a player without them even feeling the Impact, However that Effect can only work if the enemy pulls off a Headsot and since it's a Bolt action pulling back the bolt in Between shots can be a serious Drawback for some snipers. It's More Dangerous if the player has a Laser sight, ACOG, Straight Pull Back Bolt or even Bipod can turn the SV98 from a Wimp into a Warrior. USAS-12 Automatic shotgun with an Assualt rifle Shaped stock, It's Often used as a Squad Killing Weapon or to provide Suppresive Fire with Frag Rounds. This Weapon Can turn the Tide of Battle in a Heartbeat if it's used right but due to the lack of Range the gun is rather best used at mid to Close range combat for Easy Killing. M9 Pistol A Hard-hitting 9mm that can easily Drop a Few soliders in Rapid succession despite it's Small clip to the G17c, You'll be glad that this Gun has a low clip due to it's High Damage output on to it's enemy. Category:Blog posts